An event camera or event-based camera is a sensor which outputs a stream of asynchronous spikes, each with pixel location, sign and precise timing, indicating when individual pixels record a threshold log intensity change, rather than not a sequence of video frames like a standard camera.
Deep neural structures have been successful in tasks such as recognition and segmentation in image databases. Specifically, convolutional neural networks (CNNs) are one architecture which has shown promise across a wide set of problems (in static images and videos), including action/activity recognition.